


In The Eyes Of The Beholder~

by C_A_T_M



Series: Fairy Tale 127 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bisexual Female Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Male Cinderella, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: There aren't many things he can find joy in these days, but maybe this ball will give him something worth being happy about.





	In The Eyes Of The Beholder~

"Boy!" A shrill voice snapped, shattering the peace and calm that had settled over the house, "come here!"

Jungwoo was quick to move, his bare feet moving against the stone floors and his hair flipping into his face as he called out 'yes, step mother?'

His 'mother' was a beautiful women, her features pure and sculpted almost from marble. Rose tinted her cheeks despite her age and her hair fell over her back and shoulders like waves of ebony glittering dutifully under the remnants of the sunlight. However, her personality couldn't be put under the same scrutiny without it falling apart.

"Have you finished scrubbing the hallway? I told you to do it an hour ago and there has been nothing done, are you asking to be thrown out?" It was times like this that Jungwoo wished he could bite back, say something nasty and get it over with, but always, he was such too kind and docile to dare to do such a thing.

Fingers wiping themselves onto his dirty, flour covered shirt, he looked directly into the black void of her eyes, "I was busy making lunch, I didn't have a chance to clean the ha-"

"Shut up, I wasn't asking for your input. Is there a use in having you here if you can't listen to simple orders?"  

There was no use in arguing, teeth gritted tightly as he nodded, turning away.

He hated it, he absolutely detested how he was treated like shit, but he couldn't get out. There was obligation and there was his own feelings that held him back; obligation to his father and to his step brothers and his own feelings that would morph into guilt if he ran away.

Morals and compassion weren't something he should have harboured as deeply as he did, yet he couldn't let them go.

If he left, he would have nowhere to go. There was no one that would take him. His brothers, Jisung and Yukhei, were nothing like their mother, both much more humbled and kind. Actually he sometimes wondered how they were even related.

Cold seeped up from the soles of his feet, chilling him and sending shivers down his spine as he walked away, ignoring the snide comment that she'd muttered under her breath: 'No wonder your father died and left you, useless.'

It wasn't worth it, he told himself, good things would come to him.

However, he couldn't help but wonder when.

* * *

 

It had only been after she had left the house, (and complained about the food) did he begin cleaning the floors. His hands and feet ached, the hard stone wearing down on his knees and making him grimace every time he moved.

Soap and water mixed together, bubbling rapidly and dissolving into his red, raw skin as he scrubbed. It left a constant stinging in his hands, his expression set into one of determination as he carried on polishing the ground until he could see his own reflection.

Raggedy looking trousers stuck to his skin, the fabric being used well past it's life expectancy - nearly coming apart at the seams with his every subtle movement.

It was a shame really, how he used to look to smart and put together when he was younger and his father was alive - now he was reduced to nothing more than a slave, wearing rags and tattered clothing while being worked to the bone.

While it surfaced feelings of anger, it also brought shame and upset that haunted him in the deep recesses of the starry nights. How could everything have changed so fast, within a blink of an eye he has his life flipped.

But, like with every dark thing that happened, there was a silver lining, a reason why he hadn't given up already.

His brothers, not by by blood but by the close bond they shared.

"Hyung," Jisung called, the blonde's lips pulled into a soft pout as he kneeled on the floor, grabbing a spare cloth from the bucket, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why she treats you so horribly, you don't deserve it."

Jungwoo smiled, shaking his head as he usher the boy onto the stairs and took the cloth from his hands, "you don't need to be sorry. It's not you making me do anything."

"I know, but I still feel bad. Maybe one day we can go out and do something, get you away from this stupid house," Grinning at his younger brothers confident words, he nodded, who was he to refuse? In fact it that very fantasy that kept him running!

"That'd be nice," He hummed, "Jisungie you know that I love you, right?" Ending his sentence with a cheesy heart, he relished in Jisung's look of disgust and the eye rolling that followed. He was always so easy to annoy.

Suddenly, three rapid and successive knocks on the door echoed through the hallway, leaving Jisung to scramble up the stairs, hiding behind the banister in case it was his mother. She was never very nice when she saw her sons interacting with the 'help' of the house.

Disposing the soapy rag into the bucket of water, Jungwoo got up and tried his best to smooth out his appearance, knowing full well he looked a mess with wet patches on his browned clothing and a poorly wrapped bandana around his head.

Oh well. It wasn't as though anyone cared anyway .

Running his tongue quickly over his dry lips, he opened the door with a gentle smile. "Hello," he greeted before he'd fully seen who it was.

He blinked once, taking in the appearance of the handsome yet boyish looking stranger. Proper was the only way to describe him, with his neat blue and red suit and the ironed trousers he wore. The man had irresistibly chubby cheeks, his  simper kind and compelling, turning his chocolate eyes into crescent moons. The urge to coo and praise him was strong but it probably wasn't appropriate.

"Hi! I'm Jimin, the royal messenger for the princess."

"Princess?" He asked, head tilting. He had heard of a princess but she had been had been rumoured to be very illusive, always evading the public eye almost to the point of her existence being questioned.

"Princess," Jimin confirmed, handing him an extravagantly decorated envelope, swirling gold and black patterns adorning the paper and a wax seal with the royal insignia closing it, "there will be a masked ball hosted on the 5th of next month. All people from the ages of 20 to 25 are invited to the castle."

Thumbing the paper between his fingers, he glanced back up towards the cherub looking man, mouth opening to ask a burning question.

However, Jisung beat him to the punch, sliding down the banister and popping out from behind Jungwoo to stare Jimin down. "What is the ball for?"

Jimin's smile didn't falter, kind gaze meeting Jisung's. "The princess is soon to become Queen and this ball shall help her to choose who she shall wed. A kind of a pre-meeting and getting to know the people."

Jisung took the envelope from his hands, turning it around and flipping it this way and that, inspecting all the design work and the beauty of the envelope - definitely fitting for royalty.

"I hope you'll come, you're very cute," Cheeks flushing at the sudden compliment, he stammered out his meek reply of 'thank you', making sure to gently bow and wave as Jimin walked away, mounting his stunning grey steed and moving onto the houses further down the street.

Closing the door behind him, Jisung passed the envelope back, watching impatiently as Jungwoo slid his finger under the seal, breaking the firm wax and revealing the painstakingly handwritten letter.

However, just as he was about to read it, a large hand had snatched straight out of his grip; a hand that belonged to a certain younger brother of his.

"Hyung! Why would you just snatch it!?" Jisung cried, displaying the annoyance that Jungwoo didn't. He didn't mind so much that Yukhei had taken it, more so that he had been so rude about it.

Yet he couldn't hold any bitter emotions towards him for too long, heart warming at the excitement that reflected in Yukhei's eccentric hues, diligently reading over every word with record speed.

"You're going to have so much fun! The castle is beautiful," The youngest proclaimed, peeking over Yukhei's shoulder and down at the nearly printed words, "shame, I wish I was older."

At this, Jungwoo laughed, unable to hold back his amusement as he pulled Jisung in for a side hug - ignoring the boy's squirming. "You're our baby, Jisungie. You're not allowed to grow up," While he was busy coddling and messing around with him, Yukhei had finished reading and decided that a hug of his own would be needed: nearly crushing them.

"We'll look so good, I can't wait," With one arm wrapped around his brothers, he used his other to flex and demonstrate his strength, "the princess will definitely fall for me."

Jisung snorted, rolling his eyes so hard Jungwoo feared they would remain that way, "there will be other girls at the ball, if I was her I would go for one of them and avoid you, Hyung."

Smiling cheekily, he rushed away and stuck out his tongue at the loud 'hey!'.

Jungwoo on the other hand, was preoccupied with imagining the castle and it's beautiful grounds. Imagining how expansive the space must be and how many different kinds of fauna existed within its grasp filled him with happiness - maybe this was the break he'd been so desperately craving.

"I want to see the castle, it always looks so pretty at night," Jungwoo sighed, a dreamy expression on his face as Yukhei squeezed his shoulders affectionately, "everything about it is so nice."

"We can go exploring together! I heard in one of the bathrooms they have a golden statue that dispenses soap," Yukhei nodded his head seriously, looking 100% certain that it was a fact.

"Whoa, really?" Ready to shake his head at their antics, the sound of heels clicking in the hallway made them freeze before scurrying back to their original positions; Jisung on the first floor behind the railings and Jungwoo on his knees scrubbing the floor.

The only person that didn't move was Yukhei, staying rooted to his spot like a deer caught in headlights.

He didn't stop cleaning the floor, on the contrary, he cleaned harder when the clicking needed, knowing that she was close and that she was going to nitpick every little thing he did.

And he was right, feeling her burning gaze in his figure for a split second before they trailed across the near sparkling floor. No comments were made and he thanked god.

From the corner of his eye, he saw crimson nails pluck the letter from Yukhei's hold, his hand stilling for a second as he watched her read it, sinister digits curled around the parchment.

"We can go, right?" Yukhei asked, his lack of filter becoming incredibly useful for moments like this. A glance of blackness sent shivers down his spine, and he was scrubbing again, fingers pruned from the amount of time they'd been in water.

"We?" His mother questioned and Jungwoo was praying, chanting over and over again in his head that she would have mercy and not rip this _one_ thing away from him like she did everything else.

"Me and Jungwoo-Hyung. We can both go?" It was almost heartbreaking to see Yukhei's doe eyes be faced with such soulless pits, ones that bore no emotion apart from emptiness when regarding him.

"Jungwoo?" The slight hiss that was added to his name made his blood freeze, almost stopping in his veins as he forced himself to carry on working - to act as though he hadn't heard a word, "maybe if he finishes all his duties AND makes you a suit for the ball."

The protests from him were almost instant, a frown replacing the once cheery smile on his face, "he doesn't need to make me a suit, I have others that I can wear. That isn't fai-"

"Either he makes you a suit or he doesn't go. The choice is yours, Yukhei," The look of sadness made his skin crawl, watching his shoulders slump as he mumbled a 'yes mother'.

A malicious smile crossed the woman's features, hauntingly beautiful. "Good boy, now go. Leave him alone to do his work, you won't gain anything talking to him."

Words that would have normally burrowed under his skin now for over his head, heart filled with a newfound desire.

He would go to the damned ball, even if he had to fight tooth and nail to do it.

* * *

 

"Which colour looks better?" Jungwoo questioned, holding up different coloured fabrics that he'd managed to source from around the house.

Yukhei furrowed his brows and squinted, as though he was to be tasting the finest dishes in the entire kingdom and not picking out a colour for a suit. "Hm, I say the maroon. You look really nice in dark colours, Hyung."

He nodded, thanking him as he set to work on cutting out the fabric and taking measurements, both for himself and his brother who still insisted he was only going for the food and not for a chance to meet the princess.

Everyone was secretly hoping for a chance to meet her, even if they didn't know what on earth she looked like. There was always something about anonymity that seemed to enticing, maybe that was why a _masked_ ball was being held instead of a normal one.

He hummed, eagerly listening to Yukhei's chatter, happy to have someone close to his age to talk to.

"You should wear a black shirt too, that would look really good. You can match with me," This was where Jungwoo laughed, looking at him with fondness and a shake of his head, pausing in his cutting.

"You're not even wearing a shirt. You're wearing just a blazer," The younger boy only shrugged, not really listening

"Still black even if it's white too," Fussing with a piece of bright blue fabric, he wrapped it around his wrist and picked gently at the loose threads, pulling it apart in his hands, "what do you think the Princess is like?"

That was a question all of the kingdom had. Who was this girl who claimed to be the only hair to the throne and why had no one seen her? Obviously she did exist and was more than likely of a marrying age considering the ball, but who _was_ she?

Jungwoo himself sometimes wondered these things, but found them to be of no help to him or his situation.

"I don't know, I think she'll be kind. The kings are, so I hope she would be too," Yukhei seemed to like this answer, nodding his head eagerly and running his fingers gently over the maroon fabric, stars in his eyes.

"I want to talk to her, ask her some things," Continuing to cut out the pieces, he caught a quick glance at the English textbook Yukhei had brought in to try and receive, his attention deviating only moments after opening it however.  "You should talk to her too."

"Xuxi, it's a masked ball. You don't even know what she looks like anyway, what if she's an old person? Do you want to kiss old lips?" Yukhei's face contorted into one of disgust, putting two fingers down his throat and pretending to gag, "give it up."

Uncrossing his legs, he sat on his knees and placed a large hand on Jungwoo's thigh, capturing his attention. "You will go right? I want you to have fun, it's not fair that Ma keeps you locked up here like a prisoner."

It wasn't really his choice to be making, to decide whether or not he would be attending the ball when he was busy pricking his fingers over the suits being made and fretting his step mothers constantly changing mood.

"I hope so," Yukhei looked troubled, full lips pulled downwards as his handsome features looked crestfallen. His mouth parted to speak but was interrupted by the sound of his name echoing through the house, the haunting sound of heels vibrating through the walls like a symphony of death.

Scrambling up, the textbook was pushed aside and onto the floor as he stood; whispering a quick goodbye and offering him a gentle smile before leaving.

And as Jungwoo stared at the book, letting the tips of his fingers gloss over the foreign letters and words, he dreamt of a world where he was free to travel and do as he pleased. A world where he was Jungwoo and _not_ a slave.

* * *

 

"How about these ones?" A bunch of bright, juicy strawberries were held in front of his narrowed eyes for him to scrutinise, scanning over the surface of the berry before seeming it edible.

Currently, both he and Jisung were out picking berries for some jam that they would make later on. Yukhei would have been part of the fruit picking had her not gone out to mess around with Renjun and Mark instead, promising that he would come back to help crush the fruit and make the actual jam. Jungwoo didn't mind as long as he actually did come to help and wasn't using a false excuse to get out of it.

His hood was up despite the warmth that was beating down on them, the sun's rays extra bright and extra warm from where it hit his dark cape, the black of the material absorbing the sun and making it stick to his skin.

"Yah, Hyung! Why don't you put your hood do-" The ludicrous yell from Jisung was cut off as a trickle of red ambrosia dripped from the corner of his lips, cat like hues boring into him as he tutted like he was the senior scolding his dongsaeng, "they're not even washed."

Licking his lips and the trail of delicious liquid on his chin, he shrugged playfully and continued to pick the blackberry bush he was too at: one going into his mouth and the other into the basket.

He was purposely moving slowly, wishing to savour his limited time outside before he was confined within the walls of the house and shoved upstairs into the attic where his class was no higher than the rats that scurried around.

The blackberries were dark and plump, the colour similar to that of Yukhei's suit that he'd spent so much time painstakingly making - only finishing yesterday with two days left till the ball. Yukhei had almost nagged his ear off, telling him continuously that he didn't need to make a suit for him and he could just buy a new one and make sure his mother didn't see.

The fact was that Jungwoo didn't care, he liked making his dongsaengs happy and that was that. He saw how brightly Yukhei's face lit up before it was marred with guilt and sadness.

Quickly slotting another handful of berries in his mouth, he turned around to the sound of Jisung's laughter. What on earth was so funny about some bushes?

The answer was nothing, bushes weren't funny - it was the stunning horse that was so entertaining. It's body was a sleek black. no imperfections nor blemish in sight, obviously it was well taken care of. He had to squirt for the sun was in his eyes, but he could see the outline of a figure atop the horse, their hood pulled down and their hand gently stroking the mane.

"Hyung, look! It's a horse!" Beaming at Jisung's declaration and the little giggles that followed, he tentatively stepped forwards and towards the animal and its rider.

"Don't worry, she's a little big but she's gentle. She won't hurt you," The rider climbed down, coming into his line of view and he watched in awe as they slowly coerced the horse into sitting, its head still buried in Jisung's palm, eagerly devouring the fruits. "Would you like to touch her?"

Jungwoo nodded, placing his basket down and walking slowly towards the stallion, hoping that he wouldn't get kicked or spat on.

The rider chuckled at his careful nature, cracking a smile as he gently stroked her fur and belly. Although his expression wasn't available for them to see, it was one of awe. With his mouth wide open and eyes bubbly, he felt like a little boy.

"Wow, she's so soft!" He exclaimed, twirling his finger in the luscious locks of the animal before patting her again, feeling all the rugged muscle flex under his hands, "what's her name?"

"Noir, it's not very original but it fits her," it did fit her, with the inky features and almost exotic feel of the fur, "this place is nice. Very quiet."

It was only now that he looked up to see who he was talking to, though his vision was slightly obscured by the hood in his way. It was a young woman who stood in front of him, probably around a year or two older than himself.

Attractive was one way to describe her, enigmatic was the other. With the soft shape of her lips and the stunning craftsmanship of her visage, he would have been lying through his teeth if he said she wasn't pretty. However, by far the most gorgeous thing about her was her eyes; hues that held a world of knowledge and an adventurous glint that he'd seen in Yukhei's eyes too many times before.

"O-oh," He breathed, losing his composure and faltering in his movements, "yes, it is. The fruit here taste really good, would you like some?"

She looked a little skeptical, glancing into the basket with uncertainty. He didn't blame her for it, he was a stranger after all.

His hand extended, about to reach in and pulled out one when Jisung beat him to the punch, grabbing a handful and shoving it messily into his mouth, a ring of red juice round his mouth as he gave a thumbs up to the smiling woman.

Motivated by Jisung's lack of side effects, aside from his impromptu moustache, she took a few and proceeded to sit down next to her horse with crossed legs, sitting on her cape as a makeshift blanket.

Jungwoo and Jisung joined her, sitting opposite as the younger boy continued to sneak a few berries here and there. "Are you from another country?"

She shook her head at Jisung's question, finding him to be endearing. "No actually, I was born here. I just travel around a lot," Her eyes flickered to Jungwoo, catching him off guard as she bit happily into a strawberry, "have you ever gone outside of the kingdom?"

"No, but I would like to," It was something he wished to do desperately, to be able to see the world for all it's beauty and travel, "I've heard a lot about the other countries."

Noir neighed, nudging Jisung with her head as he shoved the basket behind his back, hoping to preserve some berries for the jam they were supposed to make later. "Really? Where would you like to go?"

His fingers drummed against his thigh, deep in thought. "Maybe Levio? Or even Gwan. Everywhere is really pretty, I can't pick one."

"Seollucus is nice too, Chenle said the sweets from there are super good! I want to try them some day," Like brother like brother, Jisung and Yukhei were always thinking of their next meal and how to fill their stomachs.

However, it didn't matter at all when he heard her laugh, the sound carrying off with the soft rustles of the tree leaves until he was left with only the memory bouncing around in his head.

"Seollucus is a beautiful place, the queen herself is stunning. Like ruler like land I suppose," she shrugged and conversation flowed as easily as the river running through cracks in the earth.

The sun was strong and blinding, like the happiness that radiated from her face and the overall warmth that she gave out - a positive vibe that he could have soaked in for much longer than the two hours they had.

To have stories and tales of lands far away be told to them with such entrancing detail, had him ensnared within her web, even Jisung had been sat with an agape mouth and sparkling curiosity.

It wasn't until she'd gasped out loud, looking up at the sky and the slow dimming of the natural light, did they realise how much time had passed.

"Oh, it's much too late. I should be heading back, I'm sorry for holding you up," Addressed both himself and Jisung, she turned towards him and the softness in her gaze made his heart melt, a soft flush on his cheeks that was hidden by his hood, "I hope I see you at the ball? You will be attending, won't you?"

His gaze averted to the basket at his feet, some of the fruit now deflated.

"Yes, Hyung will be going," Jisung reassured, glancing sideways at him before he could protest, "don't worry."

Her leg swung over her steed, hand brushing over the fur one last time before she clutched the reigns. "That's good news. I hope you both have a good day, stay well!"

"You too!" They chorused, waving her away before Jungwoo realised something - hand stilling midway through its motions.

They hadn't exchanged names nor had she seen his face.

* * *

 

The suits he had been slaving over for the last month were complete, the fruits of his labor displayed in the beautiful design of the blazers and trousers he had painstakingly made.

Black and white made up the only colours for Yukhei's suit, patterned intricately in manner that directly screamed 'I'm Yukhei and I deserve your attention', because by god, did Yukhei deserve people's attention.

Pride swelled in his chest at the final product, perfected with everything seem hidden and all accessories integrated into the fabric, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Xuxi? Can you come here please?"

Yukhei looked up from his book, brows furrowed before he realised exactly why he had been called.

"Oh wow, Hyung! You really didn't have to," His hands reached out to touch the fabric, fascinated by the care and effort that had gone into it, "it's amazing. You're so talented!"

Smile growing giddily at the praise, Jungwoo giggled softly as he urged him to put it on, relishing in satisfaction as it fit him exactly, complimenting his figure and making him look every bit the part of the suave gentleman.

"Wow~!" And like every other time that they were together, they were interrupted by his name being called, telling him to come down.

"Yukhei, the carriage is here!" A look of panic crossed over Jungwoo's face, comforted only by the gentle pat on his back and a wink, a promise to stall for as long as he could.

Very slowly, Yukhei left the room and began walking down the stairs, responding to his mother's calls sluggishly and silently rooting for his Hyung to hurry up.

And hurry up he did, slipping on his black shirt and maroon coloured trousers and blazer within record speed, almost giving himself right burn with how hard and quick he'd put it on. The only thing that was left was the mask, a simple thing that covered his eyes and nose well enough that no one would recognise him - a good thing considering his step mother would also be present at the ball.

Almost running out of his room, his cheeks hurt from how joyful he was, grinning as he bound down the stairs with energy. Yukhei could be heard making excuses, anything random that came to his mind.

Excuses like, 'we haven't fed the cat!' (They didn't have a cat) and 'Jisung is still in his room/ he's dying. He's dead!' (He was over at Jaemin's house for the night) were some of the examples of nonsense that spewed past his lips, only just spotting Jungwoo running down the stairs over top his mother's head.

"What is it? Why are you stalling?" His mother finally snapped, glaring harshly at Yukhei who couldn't have cared less.

"Wait!"

Only when she followed his line of sight and spotted the soft natured boy running towards them with pleads to wait punctuating the air, did she stop shoving Yukhei.

"Please, wait! I'm ready, step mother, I have a suit and I did all my chores, like you asked!" If he had to describe how hell would have looked to his mortal eyes, he would have described it as the blank and expressionless visage of his step mother. Her hues never held much within them, only the softest hints of care to her two sons and hatred towards Jungwoo, but they were never _empty._

"Oh," She spoke, "is that so?"

His heart sped up in his chest as she walked towards him, the deafening clack of the heels against tile making him break out into a cold sweat. Yukhei was frozen too, unable to do anything but watch as his mother loomed over Jungwoo like a lion ready to devour its prey.

Long nails pinched at his suit, holding the rather cheap material between her fingers with a sneer, almost laughing wickedly like the witch she was.  "Really, you amaze me."

He swallowed, struggling to keep the smile on his face. "C-can I-"

"Let me see," She barked, voice level but fury beginning to colour her irses, "let me see your jacket.

"Ma, I don't think that's fa-" Silenced with a finger to the air, Yukhei could only spectate as Jungwoo slowly slid off his blazer, hanging it over shakily with a tremble in his hands and anxiety in his head.

Now that it was within her hold, she held it up by the scruff of the neck and regarded with distaste. "You really think you're worthy enough to go to the ball with this? Are you wanting to disgrace this entire family, boy? Do you have no shame?"

Whispers that started out small became shouts, volume rising until he was physically wincing.

"You're pathetic. You're not worth any more than those rags you wear, your father wasn't better either," Nails pulled at the material, pulling it apart and tossing it to the floor, where heels dug into it and painted it a mess of brown and purple, ruining it beyond repair as the two boys stood in shock. "I married your father for the money, and instead I received you; an ugly mark across the life I was supposed to have. You think you're worthy of going to to the ball where royalty will be? Don't make me laugh," She spat, blazing eyes filled with fury making him swallow, "Learn your place, boy, or you'll join that no good man I married."

He had always tried to hard not to show anything other than smiles in front of his brothers, but he couldn't do that right now, tears blurring his vision as his chest felt heavy.

"O-oh," A soft whisper melted away unheard by anyone but himself.

He'd always known that she didn't like him, but to know that she hated him to such an extent for no plausible reason made his throat constrict and heart sink.

Not even bothering to look at his step mother again, he fled from the scene, soft hiccups choking him as the shouts of Yukhei faded into the background.

* * *

 

Sticky trails of tears and salt covered his cheeks, breath stuttering from the sobs that wrecked his body, knees buckled as his head lay buried within his arms on the bench. Was he such a bad person that he deserved no love? That he was so repulsive that not even his father loved him enough to stay?

Such thoughts swirled in his head, wickedly implanted there and forcing his tears to flow. All his life he'd done everything to the best of his ability, was it so bad to want the same effort returned, even once?

His neck throbbed from the uncomfortable position and his eyes burned, stinging and bloodshot.

"Why are you crying?" Startling away, he jerked backwards at the sudden warmth that touched the top of his head, eyes wide and fear tingling his words.

"W-who are you?" The man completely ignored his question, plush lips pulled into a frown as he bent down to his height, thumb swiping across the surface of his damp cheek, wiping away the tacky moisture.

The man stood, a brilliant smile replacing the downward curve of his lips. Jungwoo was neither blind nor stupid, wholeheartedly willing to admit that he was hands down the most handsome person he'd ever seen. With pitch black hair that fell prettily over his piercing, oval eyes and broad shoulders that held the world with room for more, painted the picture of quite the tempter.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, looking around exaggeratedly, "why, I'm your fairy godmother of course!"

Tears drying up, only bewilderment was left in Jungwoo, "wha- why godmother?"

"Equality of course! Why else?" He stated like it had been the most obvious thing in the world, pouting and pulling up Jungwoo with a sudden tug, "Anyway, you call me Seokjin, or Jin-hyung. I don't mind either."

What on earth was going on?

Fumbling on his feet, he finally managed to get a hold of his balance and stop teetering from the drastic overuse of strength, staring hard at Jin who looked unbothered. "Is this a joke? Did Jisungie send you?"

Head turning this way and that, he could find no trace of his troublesome younger brother and judging from the unamused expression on Jin's face, he didn't find it funny either.

"No, this isn't a joke," Lighting up again, Jungwoo nearly got whiplash from how fast his expressions changed, "would you like to hear one?"

 

"Um, okay?"

"Why is it so hard to use a lamp?"

"Why?"

"Because it takes a genie-us to figure it out!" A loud laugh erupted from Jin, the sound akin to that of a seal, his clapping also matching that comparison. Though the joke was terrible, Jungwoo couldn't help but also smile, the pressure in his chest lifting a little.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Jin stood up from his laughing fit and inhaled loudly, pulling out a faint looking wand from his pocket and pointing it at the large pumpkin that lay unattended to in its patch.

"Boo!" He shouted, scaring Jungwoo within an inch of his life and in the same instant, that same pumpkin had transformed into a brilliant carriage, sparkling gold in colour and supported by girthy-looking, black wheels.

Mouth hanging open, his brain registered the transformation but all sensible thought had left him, flying away with the breeze of the wind. "Whoa!"

"You shouldn't cry, you're going to the ball!" Blinking owlishly, he stared down at his black shirt and muddy trousers with a shake of his head , "and we need to start with that getting your carriage ready."

Jin was quick in spotting some roaming mice, changing them into large and worthy stallions

with a single flick of his wrist, joining them effortlessly to the reins of the carriage and calming them down. Another animal, a beautiful robin bird, was now the driver, seated smartly at the front of the carriage in the form of a young man, his hat tipped forwards over his forehead and obscuring his visage.

"Oh, but I can't go," Hands secured firmly on his hips, Jin stared him down, tilt his head.

"Why's that?"

"I don't have anything to wear," Gesturing vaguely towards his dishevelled black shirt and ruined trousers, Jin hummed, finger on his chin.

Walking around him in a circle while touching the ruined material, lifting it from his skin before tutting. "You're right, this definitely won't do."

Well yeah, Jungwoo figured, he wasn't about to show up at a royal ball looking like a homeless schmuck.

"Right, stand there and close your eyes," Doing what was asked of him, albeit slowly, he shut his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't be turned into a toad or something of the like.

Soft whooshes of wind messed with his hair, the clothing ruffling from the breeze that rushed up his body before stopping just after he felt something on the bridge of his nose.

"There, now you look like a million pounds," Rushing towards the small pond in the centre of the garden, Jungwoo could barely stifle his gasp, tears once more filling his eyes - this time though, instead of being out of sadness, they were a result of joy.

He looked beautiful, his suit gentle shades of gold and black that contrasted his honey hued skin nicely, his shirt black and decorated with a golden silk tie. Carefully thought swirls and patterns covered the fabric, matching the twinkling stars up above. However, the most eye catching feature had to be his mask, with the gold tipped feathers that melted into a lightless black at the sides and the jewels that lined the outer edge.

He could hardly recognise himself.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much, really! How can I repay you?" Shaking his head at the poor boy, a large hand rested on his shoulders, thick lips in a pleased simper.

"You can repay me by having fun, you deserve it Jungwoo," Sniffling, dabbing at the rest of his tears, he nodded, though was stopped from moving by the hand on his shoulder squeezing, "but there's one thing. You have to be back by 12, everything that is on your body or being used by you, will turn back to its original form at the stroke of midnight."

Such a simple rule in exchange for something he'd wanted to do for she's was nothing, agreeing instantly with a bunny grin. "Thank you!" Unsure of what to do with himself, he threw himself on Jin and hugged him tightly, almost crushing him in the process before rushing into his carriage at the insistence of his godmother

The last thing he saw of the house that night was Jin's shrinking figure, arm moving frantically in a wave, and the building becoming smaller and smaller until it was but an insignificant speck against the broader view of the world.

* * *

 

The castle was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, a sound of awe filling the quiet air as he approached the ball venue. From the glowing lights and towering peaks, it was a sight to behold - a sight that he was not supposed to be seeing.

"Thank you," Jungwoo whispered, bowing quickly at the carriage driver before climbing out, pupils blown and excitement slowly rolling over his future, he could hardly believe he was here

Everything was so large, so exquisite and elaborate that he felt like he'd just stepped into a renaissance era painting. Glimmering lights reflected on the floor and around the courtyard, painting the ground and the sky a golden shade.

Bowing quickly at the guards at the entrance, they paid him no mind as he walked past, their statures straight and unyielding as the guarded the entrance, giving him the subtle once over as he progressed through the castle.

Purple and red decorated the interior, large tapestries and paintings decorating the walls, some as large as him and others small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. Everything was fancy, fancy fancy, yet he didn't feel the slightest bit awkward. Actually he found it rather comforting, to be surrounded with nothing but the stunning decor and crystalline conditions.

Walking, clean and spotless marble underfoot, he made sure to capture and memorise every detail. From the collosal overhead chandeliers that reflected rainbows, to the subtle sound of chatter that came from the ballroom.

He continued to wander around, trying to find his way to the garden. It was only when he'd give up on looking for it, did he stumble upon an archway that led straight to it.

Rows upon rows of flowers filled the vast area, colours and scents from every end of the spectrum assaulting his senses. Perfect. It was absolutely everything he'd ever wanted to see and more.

Making a couple of appreciative noises, fingers skimming across the delicate petals, he would have been perfectly content to have sat amongst the flaura for hours.

"They're pretty, aren't they? I really like the gardens, they're probably the best part about the palace," A sudden feminine voice spoke, hands retracting from the greenery quickly, earning a laugh from the masked lady.

She was dressed up rather nicely, with a dark wine coloured suit that complimented her golden mask, covering the vast majority of her face apart from her lips.

Her voice rang in his head and his eyes narrowed, he swore he'd heard her speak before.

"Are you here for any specific reason?" And then it clicked, relief and joy flooding him instantly.

"Is it you?" Through the small holes of her mask, he could see recognition flit through her eyes and he realised that he was correct, it _was_ her after all.

Chuckling, she walked closer, standing at his side with a hand in her left pocket, bending forwards slightly to pick a blossoming tulip from the flower bed, tucking it neatly behind his hair.

"Are you allowed to do that? I don't want to ruin the garden," Frowning, her fingertips pressed into the supple skin of his cheeks, pulling them upwards into smile that soon became a reality.

"Who cares? They're flowers, you can always grow more. And besides, you're prettier than anything else here," Thankful that it had gone the night sky was so dark, he couldn't help but turn away, embarrassed at her words.

Nothing was really said, both people enjoying the other's presence as they walked around, stopping at a stone fountain that spurted out crisp, clean water. "I never got your name, I am (y/n)."

"I'm Jungwoo," He offered, beaming back at her with enough passion to have her eyes twinkle, both from the castle lights and from the moonlight. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?" The small talk was something they missed out on last time and Jungwoo was reminded of why he was never took fond of it, finding it tedious and annoying to talking about mundane things like the weather

A few seconds passes with no reply, his head turning towards her to see that she was busy staring at her reflection in the pristine water, index fingers dipping into it and letting the droplets roll down her skin. "I'm good," she breathed out, almost a whisper. Their eyes caught in the reflection of the water and it was still, ripples in the surface evening out, "what made you come?"

"I wanted to see the castle. I've always seen it from far away but never up close," She stayed silent for a few moments at this newfound knowledge.

"Nothing to do with the princess?" Shaking his head, he too, dipped his finger into the water and watched the ensuing patterns.

"Maybe a little, everyone is here with the slightest bit of hope that they'll meet her, but it's not something I'm too bothered about. Honestly, I think this was smart idea. To have a masked ball so the princess can find someone she likes based off of their personality," The night reflected in the water, bringing the galaxy above into their palms and ever so slowly, her fingers laced with his under the liquid for a split second before she let go.

"I think she will. There are so many good people here, she's bound to find someone," And no matter many hours he'd spent at the window sill and stared up at the cloudless navy blue sky, he knew that nothing would ever compared to the endless universe held within her gaze.

* * *

 

The three hours that he'd managed to spend in the ball were the best three hours of his life. Everything was phenomenal, even the food had made him weak in his knees and almost made him cry, after being so used to bland, tasteless crap, a slice of cake was like heaven.

He had even managed to spot Yukhei, who was happily dancing and eating the different array of foods, chatting away with someone with bunny like teeth and black hair.  However, all good things came to an end and the end came while she was talking, happily introducing him to her friends and pointing out different treats he should try.

The clock chimed twelve and his blood ran cold.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go," Shying away from her penetrating eyes, he felt fear overtake the happiness within a split second, the chiming of the bell ringing in his ears.

"Oh? You can't stay?"

"No, I have to leave, I um haven't met the princess! Yes, I need to meet her," and without a single glance back, he ran away, unable to clearly see because of the mask wondering his vision.

Faintly, in the background, he could hear her voice and some of the guards following after him, clammering as they chased him. Fortunately for him, he was very tall and very nimble, weaving through the crowds of milling people and managing to evade the grasp of the curious onlookers and guards.

However, in his haste and his inability to see, he had taken off his mask and dropped it, hesitating for a split second to determine whether or not he should pick it up before deciding it wasn't worth the extra time.

Racing against time, he jumped into the carriage and nearly broke the door with how hard he had slammed it, and as the carriage pulled away at the speeds previously unimaginable, he watched a tall, yet teddy looking man bend down and pick up the mask, catching his eyes for a split second before the surroundings blurred and he was battling against time once more.

* * *

 

Nothing had really changed from last night, the day after was as normal as normal could be, with him cleaning and doing his chores as expected. Yet there was something disturbing different about him; an aura of giddiness and barely concealed joy that never used to be as prominent.

Nonetheless, with his happiness came his step mother's displeasure, watching him move around with a. spring in his step made her gut twist and then, hatred and disgust filling her gaze and distorting her otherwise flawless features.

"Boy, do the dishes again! They're dirty and if you don't pull your act together, you'll sleep with the chickens," she hissed, wanting to see the smile drop from his face.

It never did.

"Yes, step mother," he replied instead, humming a little tune to himself as he cleaned and rinsed the dishes, only further fueling the rage within her.

But the worst was yet to come, for her anger had reaches peak boiling point once the news from the palace had began to spread, news of a suitor being chosen; the name of the suitor being Jungwoo.

If there was one thing that she was, it was cunning with the slyness of a fox. Jungwoo did _not_ deserve to have the life she should have had, he was the entire reason she didn't have it!

The royal guards would be approaching any moment and she has to act fast. Firstly she has sent away both Yukhei and Jisung to other people's houses, promising that it was only temporary and that they could come home later - conveniently leaving out the detail of royalty looking for their brother.

Secondly, she would have to get rid of Jungwoo, even if for just the few moments that the guards were there. This was a little harder to execute than the first part, but she'd managed to do it when Jungwoo was in his room, locking the door behind him while his back was turned and leaving him to bang on the door and beg for mercy - mercy he would not receive.

The royal guards arrived not too long after that, the clean sound of multiple horses and the air of regality that followed not too far behind the noise.

Patting down her clothes and painting on her best smile, the door opened wide as she bowed, eyeing the three smartly dressed that stood on her doorstep.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" First to speak up was a tall man, his posture straight and his facial features sharp as he addressed her. She would need to be diligent if her plan was going to work.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm Kim Wonshik, Captain of the royal guards. I'm sure you've heard of the royal princess' decision, a man named Jungwoo who had been wearing this very mask last night at the ball," The other male held out a stunning black and gold mask, the craftsmanship sending jealous sparks of jealousy up her spine.

Where the hell had he gotten such a expensive looking mask from?

"Might you know of his whereabouts? He's terribly allusive," The female that spoke was beautiful, demanding attention in a subtle way that felt like falling into a honey laced trap.

She shook her head, keeping up her devastatingly flawless facade, a fake frown playing on her lips. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't know anyone called Jungwoo. It's been just me for years now." The man with the mask nodded, tucking the item back into his suit pocket.

"My apologies, madam. Please do come by the palace if you hear of Jungwoo-ssi's whereabouts," bowing, the three guards began to file out of the house while she battled the smug smirk on her lips, what fools they were.

An almost cathartic sense of relief washed over her, the door slowly closing behind them as she heard them mount their horses, talking quietly among themselves.

"Oh, hello! Are you the royal guard?" Almost as quickly as the relief had come, terror gripped her entire being as she swung open the door seeing not only Yukhei, but Jisung as well, conversing with the guards.

"Yes we are, it's nice to meet you," And the dread that sprouted in her heart exploded violently all over her body as a look of recognition flooded through the girl's eyes, climbing off of her horse to stand in front of Jisung.

Jisung, Jisung, why did she look like she recognised Jisung?!

"Noona! I thought you would be out of the country? You never told me you were a royal guard," The woman chuckled at his pout, softly pinching his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

The other people present looked equally as confused, Yukhei stepping forward to wrap an arm around Jisung's shoulders. "If you're Jisungie's Noona, you're my Noona! Can we help you?"

"Yes," Black eyes met the now piercing ones of the female guard through the open door, "I think you can."

With everything word they spoke, she knew she was done for. There was nothing left to salvage.

"Do you know where your Hyung is? Jungwoo? He's been chosen by the princess to potentially wedding," Jisung's eyes widened, pointing to the open door where she was stood.

"He's in there, I don't think he left," Wonshik was stern as he climbed down from his horse, walking up to the front door.

"Ma'am, may we inspect the premises?" Knowing that it would look suspicious if she refused, she was forced aside as he began to look around, followed by Yukhei who was eager to help.

He wasn't stupid, but acting so in front of his mother would mean that there was a higher chance of Jungwoo having the life he deserved. Self image meant nothing to him in comparison to the happiness of his brother.

They made their way up to the attic and she knew that they'd found him from the happy proclamation of "Hyung!" from Yukhei.

"Eomma, can you believe Hyung is going to get married to the princess?! Do you think I can be a prince?" If she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was doing it just to spite her, but Jisung was the furthest thing from spiteful.

Within seconds, the world was crashing down on top of her, watching as Jungwoo ran down the stairs, red cheeks and tear filled eyes, following closely by Yukhei. One would have called it rather dramatic how he seemed to stop mid step, eyes widening as he looked at the female guard with awe in his watery gaze.

"You're the princess?" If he was quiet before, his voice was now barely audible, dazed as though he was in a dream.

The guard didn't respond, only giving him a faint, well meaning smile before turning to her with doom written on her brow.

The mask was taken from the other guard, placed gently on Jungwoo's face. A perfect match.

"Shownu, Wonshik, please arrest this woman on the grounds of attempting to lie to members of the royal guard, withholding information and suspicion of abuse," They were happy to respond, Shownu (the one with the mask) moved within a blink of an eye, holding her still.

For once in her life she felt regret, regret for being caught and regret forever marrying Jungwoo's father. She knew now that all the trouble that it had caused was not worth it, her head lowered to the ground as her two children watched with frighteningly blank eyes, only Jisung looking slightly upset but turning away once eye contact was made.

"You shouldn't have done that to Hyung, it wasn't fair," Yukhei chided, swallowing hard before he too, turned away from the sight of her being walked to the carriage.

Jungwoo had out done her, the very thing she'd always been afraid of. And the worst thing of all? It was how genuinely saddened he looked as she took the walk of shame, hands wrapped firmly around her arms as she was escorted.

She hated that boy, hated him within an inch of his life.

They all watched as she was taken away, to be trialed before given a proper punishments for her misdemeanors.

All was silent for a few moments until Jisung swallowed, shuffling on his feet and chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Are you the princess, Noona? You were the only one who met Hyung before and during the ball, unless it's a coincidence," Her subtle nose had all three brothers gasping and both her and Wonshik chuckling.

"Wait, so are you marrying Hyung?" Yukhei asked this time, doe-eyed and expectant.

At this, Jungwoo flushed and she merely shrugged, taking his hand and squeezing it. "That depends on Jungwoo and the future, but maybe."

Despite the bliss coursing through his veins, he couldn't help but noticed the slightly worried expressions of his younger brothers, feeling instantly protective. "But what happens to my brothers? I can't leave them."

"You don't have to, they can stay at the palace with you. Don't worry about it," Wonshik spoke, before grinning and slowly ushering them all out of the house and onto the horses, "I assume you all want to see your new home? We will get your things later."

And as he sat on Noir, admiring her soft fur once more under his touch, he couldn't help but shed tears, sniffling softly as her hand rested gently on his shoulder, reassuring him that he was okay.

The life that he led as a prisoner of his own home was gone, disappearing with every trot of the horse and crunch of the gravel, now replaced with a bright vision of the future; a future where the sun and the stars were equally as pleasant.

A future where he was free.


End file.
